YuGiOh! Enter THE Pat
by Patinator
Summary: A year after Seto Kaiba's Battle City tournament a new cloaked person arrives in Domino City. What does he want? Ten million hair gel tubes for his awesome hair, maybe? Find out in this fic! Discontinued for now, will be rewritten.
1. Kung Power! Enter THE Pat!

PM: Yes! My first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic! BEHOLD! (Strange choral music) ...OK... (PM Chuckles Nervously) Just read. I'll find who stole the sound effects machine.

**Prologue: Kung Pow-er: Enter _the_ Pat!**

A black limo pulled up in front of a game shop. The shop appeared to be made out of colorful toy blocks, and had the word "GAME" on it in red. An early teen with red-brown hair which had a pointed strand hanging in his face between his green eyes stepped out of the black automobile. This person wore dark purple clothing. The shirt was a cloak, and opened to reveal a black undershirt. Fancy black shoes were also worn. No, it's not Seto Kaiba; it's **_ME_**, Pat!

I walked into the game shop with a black bag in hand. A light purple PC Inc. was on the side. I knew the person I desired to see was in their, visiting Yugi Moto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The bell on the door dinged as I made my entrance, and I mean _an entrance_, getting stares from the only four people in the room I could see. One, a girl, had on a pink shirt with folded yellow collars, a blue calf-length skirt, and near-knee-length brown boots. Next to her was a guy with dark brown hair that was spiked up like a needle in the front, and a school uniform, which was a blue shirt and pants, with sneakers. The inside of the shirt, at least the collar, was white. I then saw the aforementioned Yugi Moto, a short guy with large purple eyes, spiky, black, violet-outlined hair, with blond hair in a really spiky way, a single short bang between his eyes, like mine in style. Yugi wore a blue school outfit, too. Last was someone with messy golden hair in the same school uniform as Yugi. They were, in order, except Yugi: Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, and Joseph "Joey" Wheeler. The last was the one I planned to challenge.

"HELLO! How can I help you?" an old man with a green bandana, green overalls with silver buttons, a gray shirt, and gray hair like Yugi's said loudly, zipping into my face.

"..." I stood silent, surprised to suddenly see him. He was Solomon Moto, Yugi's Grandpa.

"Uh... I'm not here to buy cards, AHH!" I said, and then screamed, seeing Yugi, Tristan, and Tea eyeing the symbol on my bag at close range, and Joey eyeing my _hair..._

"That looks familiar... Like Kaiba Corporation's symbol." Tristan said quietly.

"I AM NOT SOME JERK FROM KAIBA CORP.! I'm the CEO of... PATCORP!" I shouted vainly. "Who...?" the three asked.

...I fell Anime style.

"Patcorp, inventor of some of dueling technology?" They still blinked!

"Never mind! I've come here to Duel!"

"Hey, watch it, bud. My pal Yuge ain't gonna duke it out with some novice!" Joey said, entering the conversation.

"Who said I wanna fight Yugi? I want to Duel you, Joseph Wheeler." I pointed at Joey, who blinked three times. "Me?"

"Yes, so I can see the third best duelist's deck in action. I must warn you, though; I'm no 'novice', as you called me earlier; I have won many tournaments!" I glared.

"Well, I'll still wipe da floor wichya!"

I scoffed, then walked outside, Joey and co. following.

"One thing: you gotta duel with my company's Fight Disc; not Kaiba Corp's Duel Disk."

I opened my bag and placed what looked like a more rectangular-fielded Duel Disc on my arm. Both field parts had different ends; one was curved out; the other, the end of the field, was curved in. A pull-out square was in the inwards concave. Two monster places were on the right part; three on the left. The whole thing was white, except for the M places, they were blue. I tossed one to Joey, who slipped it on his left arm. He then slipped his deck in the slot, a KC Duel Disc deck slot, only with a pointier barrier.

"Where's da Graveyard?" Joey asked.

"Push the ON button, and you'll see." I pointed to the blue PC on the left side, which I also pressed, along with Joey. The field pieces snapped together and a gray slot slid out of the front, a left quarter turn from the deck slot. A pointy Life Point counter began beeping, where a white 4000 appeared. Then a duplicate labeled Spell and Trap Zone shot out from under the Monster Zone.

"Joey, the pop-out things are, by the Monster Zone, a Fusion Deck slot, and the S/T Zone one is for Field Spells." I said, looking at the dumbfounded look Joey had before I explained that.

"Yeah, yeah."

"TIME TO GET YOUR GAME ON!" I yelled.

Setup: Me vs. Joey

**First Move: Me**

**No Time Limit!**

**Joey's and my LP: 4000**

_**DUEL COMMENCE!**_

I drew my sixth card, giving me a full hand.

"Okay. I summon this monster: _Hysteric Fairy_!" An either girly boy or boyish girl appeared. It had long, black hair and pointed ears, and white wings behind it. **1800/500.**

"And then I place two cards facedown." Two backs of cards appeared after I slipped them in the Spell/Trap Zone in front of my Monster Zone. They had a black circle in the middle, a gold outline, and the rest was red.

"Your move, Joseph."

Joey drew a card.

"I set dis monsta' facedown and place a card in dis crazy Spell/ Trap Zone." Two card backs appeared, one horizontal.

"I HEARD THAT!"

I drew a card from my deck again. "I summon _Majestic Mech –_ _Senku _to the field!" A robotic human figure with wings appeared. It had blue and white armor on, and the wings were connected to its shoulder pads by blue balls. **1000/500.**

"Anotha' Fairy? HAHAHA!" Joey laughed.

'Oh, that's it Joseph, laugh it up. It'll be just more humiliating with my triple Mech squad... Heh-heh-heh-heh...' I thought.

"And now, I activate my facedown card! Acid Trap Hole!" I pushed a blue button on the side of my Disk, which made a reddish-purple card reveal itself on my side of the field. In it, a man in blue armor was falling into a pit filled with green acid.

"Explain please." Joey said.

"Gladly. This rare card, which I won from an LA tournament, lets me choose one Set monster, and I flip it up first." Joey's facedown monster flipped up, and turned out to be...

"NO! My _Axe Raider_!" Joey cried as a person in gold and ruby armor with the same colored axe fell into a hole, vaporizing him.

"And now, I attack you directly with _Hysteric Fairy_!" My fairy formed a brilliant blue orb in its hands, and launched it at Joey.

**Joey's Life Points: 2200.**

"And now _Senku_!" _Majestic Mech – Senku _jumped towards Joey and hit him, causing him to fall down.

**Joey's LP: 1200.**

"Because of my _Majestic Mech – Senku_'s Special Ability, I get to draw one card from my Deck, since it attacked you directly. However, it is destroyed when I end my turn after I Summon it." I drew a card, and it was a Spell Card, meaning it wouldn't be destroyed.

"Your move, Joey."

Joey drew again, and a smile pressed on his face.

"Oh, yeah! Dis is da card I been waitin' for! I summon _Time Wizard_ and activate its effect! Go time roulette!"

A little pixie knight with a clock face (Literally), a wand with a red arrow and four skulls and two red buildings, and blue-shoed feet materialized. **500/400.**

Suddenly, the arrow on its wand began spinning as the monster said "Time magic."

"Hmm... If Joey gets this right, I lose all my monsters. If he doesn't, then he loses his monsters _and _250 Life Points." I said to myself.

The arrow began to slow down! _Skull, Warp, Skull, Skull, Warp... Skull... Skull...Warp... Skull... Skull... WARP!_

"Yes!" Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and Tea cheered as the arrow landed on the warp spot.

A big swirl of black appeared, and it sucked up my monsters, leaving me defenseless.

"YES! _Time Wizard_,attack his Life Points!" Joey's monster floated over to me and bonked my head with its wand. Wow.

**My LP: 3500.**

"I end my turn!" Joey declared.

I drew yet again, and smirked. I had one of the three _Majestic Mech _monsters in my hand, one in my Graveyard, and I just drew the last one!

"Well, Joey! This Duel is over! I haven't explained this, but I had a little partnership with Pegasus when he was making Duel Monsters."

"So?"

"Well, I submitted a few more ideas, and I'm the one who owns some of the copies. True, while the cards aren't closely related to Egypt, they are still legal! I activate the Spell Card _Majestic Mech Calling_, which permits the summoning from my hand and/or Graveyard three creatures with _Majestic Mech _in their name! Only three cards created have that." I slipped a green card onto my S/T Zone, and it materialized. On it were three creatures, the _Majestic Mechs._ On the right flying up and left was a white and red dog-shaped monster, on the left flying up towards the right was _Majestic Mech – Senku_, and in the middle was a large, golden draconic creature with silver wings, no legs, and a long, segmented tail.

"Now, from my Graveyard I bring _Majestic Mech – Senku_..." I began. I took the card from my Graveyard and placed it on the Monster Zone.

"And from my hand, _Majestic Mech – Ohka _and..."

I placed another card on my disk. The dog-like creature materialized to the left of _Senku_, one space between them.

"And last... _Majestic Mech – GORYU_!" I shouted. Between _Senku _and _Ohka_ materialized the draconic creature. _Majestic Mech Calling _faded from the field.

_MM – Senku_: **1000/500**. _MM – Ohka_: **2400/1400**. _MM – Goryu_: **2900/1800**.

"Now, I attack _Time Wizard_ with _Senku_!" _Senku _flew over to its target and slashed it. _Time Wizard _was destroyed.

**Joey's LP: 0700.**

"Now I attack you with _Goryu_!" I yelled. My strongest monster did a few aerial flips, and then rammed Joey, ending the Duel.

**Joey's LP: 0000.**

Winner: ME!

All cards on the field faded from sight, and our decks were recollected. I walked over to Joey, and congratulated him on a Duel well done.

"Yeah, danks." he said.

"Joey, one of the cards I have with me was specifically for your deck. Here."

I took out a card from the bag my Fight Disk came out of, and handed it to Joey. It was a Fusion monster, symbolized by the violet color code. The monster was an orange leopard with black stripes with blue and green armor as its attire. It bore a shining silver axe with diamond blades.

"What is this?" Joey asked. I told him to read the card name at the top. (Yes, I have the cards like they are in the real game or in _Yu-Gi-Oh! THE MOVIE: Pyramid of Light_.)

"Lesse... _Black-Streaked Axe-Manipulating Leopard_. Cool! Did you make dis one?" Joey asked as he read the gold print, symbolizing Ultra Rarity.

"Yes. If you read the bottom, you'll find its effect."

Joey read the information on the card.

BEAST-WARRIOR/FUSION/EFFECT

_Panther Warrior + Tiger Axe_

This card cannot be Special Summoned. You can only activate this cards effect when an opponent's monster attacks this card. Destroy the attacking monster by Tributing one monster on your side of the field.

**ATK / 3100 DEF / 2700**

"WOW! Dis card is sweet! An' I been wantin' ta use my old buddy Tiger Axe!" Joey cried out.

"Yeah! You're a genius Pat!" Yugi complemented.

"Ahh... C'mon. You're RIGHT, ha-ha, but, anyway, to the point here: I'm inviting ALL of you, Tristan and Tea included, to Duel in a tournament I'm hosting in an old Colosseum. Since it's hosted by Patcorp, you all must Duel with Fight Disks, which are gonna be handed out tomorrow. I've invited some of the best Duelists in the world, namely Duelist Kingdom and Battle City finalists. Then there's also Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor (Joey and Yugi didn't enjoy that.), Mako Tsunami, and of course Seto Kaiba."

"YOU INVITED KAIBA! What are you, nuts?" Joey screamed.

"No. Hey, Kaiba _is _the third best duelist in the entire world!"

"Third best?" Yugi questioned.

"Da second best is me!" Joey said smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "Joey, you're the fourth or fifth best. Then Kaiba, depending on your status, then... someone... and then Yugi. Anyway, come to Clock Tower Square tomorrow. That's where the contestants will be gathered. And, don't forget you two can Duel, Tea and Tristan. I'll be giving out cards to weak duelists. Er, uh... _Semi-weak_." I corrected myself, not wanting to make Tristan and Tea mad... Eheh.

"We'll be there!" they all shouted in unison. I nodded, and then stepped into my limo, signaling my driver to start the engine. Several thoughts were in my mind as my chauffeur drove me home... Like, what evil would commence in the tournament? Or, what if a weak duelist defeated me in a duel? MY REPUTATION WOULD BE RUINED! But, since it was sensible not to get worked up before the grand tournament, I had to calm down...

'Yeah, I'll, show 'em all who's boss... Even if I hafta...' my regular thoughts were saying.

'NO! DON'T USE THAT CARD!' yelled the other one. The two appeared around my head. One was in my attire, but white, and the other was in pure black.

'Why not? Mweh heh heh... It'll make winning easier!' said the Ebon One.

'But you both know the consequences for the loser! DON'T USE IT!' cried the White One. I felt like _Ebon Magician Curran _and _White Magician Pikeru _were arguing in my head...

'SHUT IT YOU TWO!' I roared at them, making them disappear in puffs of smoke.

"I just need some rest, that's all..." I sighed.

My limo drove down the black pavement to my home as silent as a mouse.

PM: Well, there ya go. My first YGO fic's first Chapter. Hey, you know I really DID make up some of the cards that'll be used. Oh, and reviewers, if you know about the card in question, DO NOT, I repeat, **_DO NOT _**spoil it! I WILL DOWNLOAD I VIRUS ONTO YOUR NETWORK AND DETERIORATE THE HARD DRIVE! ...Or not.


	2. The Tournament Begins!

PM: Here's Chapter 1!

**Chapter 1: The Tournament Begins**

The day after my duel with Joey, everyone invited to my tournament gathered in Clock Tower Square, the center of Domino with a clock in it. Wow.

"Good morning, fellow duelists!" I said to the crowd in a booming voice. My attire consisted of an opened purple cloak with a light red inside and high collars, with the right sleeve to my wrist and the left cut off at my elbow, a Fight Disk on my left arm, a white long-sleeve shirt under that, black pants, and black shoes. Dark purple gloves were on my hands.

"I'm glad that so many of you could come to this tournament. I, regardless of my status of CEO of Patcorp, am honored to participate and create this tournament. Now, on to the rules. All of the duelists here will choose one person to be their partner, and all duels fought shall be double duels! Next, each duels start with 4000 Life Points. The losers of the duels will give up their rarest card to the winners. Now, take a look at your Disks. They all have a yellow list of Forbidden, Limited, and Semi-Limited Cards. If one of my scouts spots an illegal card or illegal copy of a card, the duel will be stopped."

Everyone looked at a slip of paper in their Graveyards.

"Lastly, all of you will get one Star Shard. When you get 10, it will show you the way to my coliseum. Only the first 16 will be able to get in the finals. Sign up in the building with me on it!"

All the participants rushed into a building with my face on it, including me. I was already signed up, but I had to give out 10 packs of cards to each duelist ranked below three. (And each pack had five cards!) But little did they know, I had slipped an extra card into some of the packs for the toughest of the... weakest.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After Shards and cards were given out, the time came for partner choosing. (Much to Kaiba's dismay, it all included him.)

Some groups were obvious, like Joey and Yugi. But some weren't...

"Uh, Yugi, where are Tea and Tristan?" I asked him. Joey, him, and I had separated from the "massacre".

"They decided not to duel. They'll be tagging along with Joey and me, though!"

"As usual." Joey said, a foolish grin on his face.

"So Pat, who is your partner?" Yugi asked.

"Uh..."

Suddenly we all heard: "Oh, Pa-at!" in a singing voice. A female that looked like she was in her teens ran up to me. She had shining violet eyes, red lipstick, and long blond hair, and wore a light purple, sleeveless, opened vest over a white, tie-together tube top, white silk sleeves that covered her arms and ended in a triangle over her hands, leaving her fingers exposed, a dark Deck pouch strapped across her left leg, and dark knee-length boots.

"Mai? Whaddya doin' here?" Joey asked.

"I'm here to duel, Joey! What else?"

"Uh... Cotton candy?"

"AHH!" Yugi, Mai and I screamed at Joey's stupidity, falling anime style.

"Anyway, Wheeler, yes, I'm here to duel! And my partner... Is Patrick."

"IT'S PAT! GOT IT?" I yelled, mouth enlarging.

"Whatever, _Pat_. I just want you to know, I fully intend on winning in this tournament, the Pat World Championship '06, so don't go screwing up our duels."

"I oughta ask you that. After all, you are a girl."

"NOT FUNNY!"

"...Never get her mad."

Red anger crosses popped up on Mai's head, and she dragged me away. Joey and Yugi watched this, sweat drops forming on their heads...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

20 Minutes Later, in Front of Yugi's House

"Well, I can't wait to start dueling!" I said gleefully.

"Neither can I Pat, but we gotta challenge someone first!" Mai said.

"I know. But, with my _awesome _decks, we can't just duel anybody! After all, I have some ultra powerful cards!"

"Excuse us..." came a voice. Mai and I looked to our left to see two duelists with Fight Disks on. Both wore almost completely similar outfits. One had spiky red hair like fire, and the other had wavy blue hair like water. They both wore jackets, sneakers, pants, and a t-shirt, but the redhead's clothing was red, and the blue-haired wore blue, the red one had the FIRE Attribute symbol on his chest, and the other had WATER. They both had black eyes, and were only 4' 7''.

"But, we'd like to duel!" shouted the blue.

"I, Vulcan..." began Red-Boy...

"...And I, Poseidon..." said the blue haired person...

"CHALLENGE YOU TWO TO A DUEL!" they both shouted in unison.

"We each shall wager one rare card..." said Poseidon.

"And one Star Shard each as well." added Vulcan.

'Guessing from Greek and Roman mythology, Poseidon, god of the sea, and Vulcan, god of fire, respectively, those two are using a WATER Attribute Deck and a FIRE Attribute Deck. That's pretty obvious from the Attribute symbols on their chests...

"Ready, Mai?" I shouted.

"Oh, yeah!" she said. We all put our Disks in Fight Mode.

Setup: Mai and I vs. Poseidon and Vulcan 

**First Move: Mai**

**No Time Limit!**

**Mai's, Vulcan's, Poseidon's, and my LP: 4000**

_**DUEL COMMENCE!**_

"I go first!" Mai shouted, drawing five cards from her deck like the rest, and then a sixth one for her Draw Phase.

"I'll start off with this! I place a card facedown on the field." A facedown card appeared in front of Mai. "And then I summon my _Cyber Harpie Lady _in attack mode!"

A female monster with long red hair and green wings with sharp claws in sleeveless, metal, purple clothing with spikes on the shoulders and a necklace appeared on the field with a screech. **1800/1300.**

"Let's see ya beat that, Poseidon!" Mai said.

It was Poseidon's move. He drew from his deck, and smirked, seeing he had a good hand.

"I set this monster!"

After Poseidon placed a facedown horizontal monster card on his Monster Zone, the same card projected onto the field.

"I think that'll do."

"My move!" Vulcan declared as he drew.

"I set one monster and end my turn!"

It was my move. I drew, and since everyone had drawn, I could attack. Taking three cards from my hand, I declared:

"First, I'll place one card facedown..." A Spell/Trap card appeared in front of me.

"And then I summon this monster! _Marauding Captain_!" A Warrior with a red and gray cape and blond hair wearing brilliant gold and silver armor with black clothing appeared on the field. **1200/400.**

"And because of his ability, I can summon another Level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I choose _Vorse Raider_!"

I placed another monster on my Disk, and a beast in dark green, gold, and red armor materialized. His helmet and chest armor, which was open to reveal heavy muscles, had gold circles embedded in it, as well as spikes and red circles on the helmet. Red circles adorned the sleeve armor, and last, my _Vorse Raider _had a black and dark green axe-like sword, with a gray and silver blade at the tip. Gold circles adorned the staff as well. **1900/1200.**

"And, now, I'll have _Vorse Raider _attack Vulcan's monster!"

My monster sliced and diced Vulcan's facedown monster. A faint green turtle with a silver UFO for a shell with yellow lights appeared, and shattered.

"You destroyed my _UFO Turtle_, activating its ability! I can summon one monster from my hand or deck with as much as 1500 ATK, as long as it's a FIRE monster. I choose... _The Thing in the Crater _in Defense!"

A crater filled with lava came upon the field. Faint yellow eyes could be seen in a cave. **1000/1200.**

"Your turn Mai." I said.

"Right." Mai replied, drawing a card. "I'll make mincemeat of your monster, Poseidon! I summon _Familiar Possessed – Wynn _in attack position!"

A female with shaggy green hair and soulless green eyes in a white robe with large brown sleeves and a hood, a black and green skirt, and boots came up from the holo system. She had a long, green dragon flowing around her, as well as a small sword in her hands. **1850/1500.**

"And now, I'll have _Wynn _attack Poseidon's facedown monster!"

_Familiar Possessed – Wynn _took out her sword, and threw it onto the monster card. A faint blue bear with icy eyes and long claws appeared over the card, roaring in pain. It was destroyed.

"That was my _Mother Grizzly_. Like _UFO Turtle_, I can summon a WATER monster from my deck or hand with 1500 or less ATK! And I choose _Neo Aqua Madoor _in Defense Mode!" A purple-haired, red-eyed, brown-clothed magician with yellow collars appeared, with its arms and hands (Which were uncovered) in front of it. **1200/_3000._**

"Oh no... That might take a while..." Mai moaned.

"Mm-hmm."

"BUT still, I have my other monster attack Vulcan's!"

Mai's _Cyber Harpie _sliced up Vulcan's _Thing in the Crater_, but for some reason, Vulcan was chuckling!

"Uh oh... What'd I do?" Mai asked nervously.

"This! Now that _The Thing in the Crater _has been demolished, I can bring a Pyro monster from my hand to the field. And I choose this: my all-powerful _Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch_!"

From Vulcan's hand came down an effect monster. It had a red "shirt" that looked metal, with segmented sleeves, blue pants with red insides, and a gold strip down the middle of the shirt. Its feet were engulfed in fire! **2400/1000.**

"Yipes! That's not good!" Mai cried out.

"I'm afraid not. My move!" Poseidon shouted. He drew a Spell Card...

'I could remain behind my wall, _Neo Aqua Madoor_, but I wanna go offensive!'

"I summon _Freezing Beast_!"

A blue monster with sharp shards of ice for a body came up. **1500/1000.**

"That ends my move."

'That's a dumb move. A weak monster in Attack position? Hmm... Oh, **_of course! _**Vulcan must have _Burning Beast _in his hand, so that the two can combine them because they're Union Monsters!' I thought.

Vulcan drew a card from his deck. "Oh yeah! I summon _Burning Beast_!"

A red-eyed golem made up of red, magma rock appeared. **1500/1000.**

"Uh oh... Problem here." I said.

"What is it?" Mai asked.

"I'LL answer that! I equip my _Burning Beast _to Poseidon's _Freezing Beast_!" Vulcan's monster, except for some sharp chunks, became red light, which lodged itself into Poseidon's. The chunks appeared on it as well.

"What? How is that possible?"

"Those two monsters are Union cards, Mai – One monster can equip itself to the other, giving the equipped extra abilities or strength. Seto Kaiba's _XYZ _monsters have the same principle!" I shouted.

"Right. And only one Union can be equipped to a monster at a time. Now, I end my turn by playing this: _Raigeki_! It destroys all of my opponents' monsters!"

Vulcan slipped a green Spell Card into his Disk, and a lightning bolt shot out at Mai's monsters, then mine. They were all destroyed!

"That's all." Vulcan sneered as smoke from the Spell dissipated.

It was my move. I drew a card from my deck...

"Now I activate _Swords of Revealing Light_! All of your monsters can't attack for three full turns!" I shouted as several illuminated swords appeared. "Now I summon _Obnoxious Celtic Guardian_, and I place one card facedown. Your move Mai."

"All right! All start by placing one card facedown, and then I activate the Field Spell _Rising Air Current_! It increases all WIND Attribute monsters' ATK by 500, and decreases their DEF by 400! Last I... Uh... End my turn..." Mai groaned, seeing she had no hand except for Spell Cards she couldn't use.

"Pathetic." Poseidon taunted, drawing a card from his deck.

"Ha! I activate _Mystical Space Typhoon _to destroy Pat's _Swords_!" A cyclone demolished the illuminated swords around my enemies.

"Now, I'll have _Freezing Beast _attack _Obnoxious Celtic Guardian_!"

Poseidon's monster launched an icy blast at my Warrior... It would be destroyed!

"CHAIN! I activate my Trap Card, _Mirror Wall_!" Mai shouted. A reflective mirror appeared, blocking Poseidon's attack _and _halving its ATK! **ATK/750.**

"And now my monster gets a counterattack!" I shouted.

"_Obnoxious Celtic Guardian_, destroy his _Freezing Beast _with **_Faerie Blade Slash!_**" I shouted. My superior monster jumped over _Mirror Wall_ and over to _Freezing Beast_, slicing and dicing.

**Poseidon's LP: 3350.**

"I've taken first blood!" I cheered.

"But how did my monster get destroyed! _Burning Beast _should've!" Poseidon growled.

"You failed to see I played a Spell: _Mystical Space Typhoon_! I destroyed your Equip Monster with it, since it was a Spell at the time!"

"Grr... My turn!" Vulcan snarled as he drew a card.

"I activate my Spell: _Hinotama_! I inflict 500 points of damage onto... Pat's LP!"

Molten fireballs launched towards me! "Whoa... OOF!" A whole bunch of smoke came from the fireballs.

**My LP: 3500.**

"Next, I summon _Tenkabito Shien_, and I attack Pat's _Guardian_!"

"Hold on! My _Mirror Wall _is still active!" Mai shouted.

"But Vulcan's_ Tenkabito Shien _is immune to Trap Cards, Mai."

Vulcan's monster, a warrior with a robotic body on an evil-looking purple horse in orange, gold, and red armor and a large sword slashed, through my _Obnoxious Celtic Guardian_.

**My LP: 3400.**

"And now, I'll end my turn, since my other monster is affected by _Mirror Wall_."

It was my turn. I drew a card from my deck and smirked.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh... I shall now call upon the super force of Warriors. First, I activate this Spell: _Lightning Vortex_. I discard one card from my hand –_Gearfried the Iron Knight_- to destroy all face-up monsters on my opponents' side of the field. Go, _Lightning Vortex_!" I shouted as I slipped a Spell Card into my Disk. A few thunderbolts shot toward my opponents' monsters, destroying them.

"No! Our monsters!" Poseidon and Vulcan cried out.

"Next, I activate this Spell Card: _Black Luster Ritual_!" Poseidon, Vulcan, and even Mai gasped when they realized my plans to summon the most powerful Warrior out there!

"I tribute from my partners hand..." I began.

"Um... Can he do that?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes. You can even tribute your partner's monsters for Tribute Summons!" I replied.

"I send to the Graveyard from my hand two _Harpie Ladies_..."

Two birdlike creatures dressed like Mai's previous _Cyber Harpie _transformed into energy, which was sucked into a dark brown pot with a blue shield and two swords above it.

"Allowing me to summon from _my _hand... **_BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER!_**" I roared, my voice echoing.

A holographic storm brew as the pot disappeared. A warrior with long red hair in a rat/pony tail and red eyes landed onto the field. He wore blue armor with gold pieces on it, like a shoulder spike, a snake head-like thing coming out of the chest, and gold around and in a shield held in _BLS's _right hand. It had the golden face of a beast on it. And in the other hand, a sword with a silver luster blade was held. **3000/2500.**

"Now, I attack Poseidon directly! Go, my _Soldier_! Black Luster Slash!"

My super warrior jumped over to Poseidon and attacked directly with its blade, which was illuminated in dark coloring. The attack caused Poseidon to cry out in pain, even though it was a holograph.

**Poseidon's LP: 0350.**

"That ends my turn."

Mai drew a card, and since she had to pay 2000 LP to keep her Trap Card up, she destroyed it.

"Okay, it's my turn to shine. I activate _Premature Burial _since someone outlawed _Monster Reborn_..." Mai said, grumbling the last bit.

"Don't make me make you lose!"

"Ugh... Never mind. I pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard. I choose... _Cyber Harpie Lady_, and because of my still in play _Rising Air Current_, it gets 500 extra ATK and... 400 less DEF."

Mai's _Cyber Harpie Lady _reappeared on the field with different stats. **2300/900.**

**Mai's LP: 3200.**

"While I could destroy Poseidon, I'll make things interesting by attacking Vulcan directly!"

Mai's monster flapped over to Vulcan and winked at him flirtingly.

"Uh..." Vulcan said slowly as a blush crept up his cheeks. _Cyber Harpie_ put his chin in her hand, brought their lips close together, and flapped her eyelashes...

...And threw him on the ground.

**Vulcan's LP: 1700.**

"That's all, hon." Mai said, turning it over to Poseidon.

"Grr... I'll make a real move! Now watch. I DRAW!" Poseidon yelled, and looked at the card he drew.

"HA! I summon _Amphibious Bugroth MK-3_, and then I activate a Field Spell: _A Legendary Ocean_!" A large rush of water came out from a Spell Card with an underwater civilization on it.

"It's like Atlantis..." Mai and I gasped.

"It increases all WATER monsters ATK and DEF by 200, and is treated as _Umi_!" (_Amphibious Bugroth MK-3_) **1700/1500.**

"Now that "_Umi_" is on the field, all WATER monsters in each players hand and on the field is decreased by one, and my _Bugroth _gets the ability to attack directly, because of its effect! So, I attack Pat directly!"

Poseidon's monster launched torpedoes at me, making me lose 1700 points!

**My LP: 1700.**

"One more attack from that thing and... I'm finished." I groaned.

"Yep! Now, Mai, remember my _Legendary Ocean _knocks your _Rising Air Current _into your Graveyard!" Poseidon gloated, and then turned the duel over to Vulcan.

"I know that." Mai mumbled. Her _Cyber Harpie _lost its boost. **1800/1300.**

"My turn." Vulcan said, drawing a card from his deck.

'I know that if I don't help out Poseidon, he's a goner with Pat's dude on the field! Hmm...' he thought.

"Now I play _Premature Burial_! You know the rules. I lose 800 LP..."

**Vulcan's LP: 900.**

"And I get a monster from my Graveyard. I choose this: _Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch_!"

From the ground appeared Vulcan's _Monarch_. **2400/1000.**

"Next, I summon _Solar Flare Dragon _in attack mode, since it can't be attacked when another Pyro monster is with it!"

A dragon with fire on its back that looked like hair, a molten rock body, and horns came upon the field in a blaze of fire. (DUH.) **1500/1000.**

"That's not all! I activate _Molten Destruction_, destroying my partners Field Spell, sadly. It has the same effect on FIRE monsters as _Rising Air Current_."

"YOU IDIOT!" Poseidon yelled as a volcano with frequent lava flows materialized outta thin air.

"It was for the best..."

"YEAH RIGHT!" Poseidon folded his arms angrily.

(_Thestalos_) **2900/600. **(_Solar Flare Dragon_) **2000/600.**

"That's it." Vulcan said. "But now my _Dragon's _ability activates! Both of my opponents here lose 500 LP!"

His _Dragon _sent a wave of fire at Mai and I, which caused our LP to decrease.

**My LP: 1200. Mai's LP: 2700.**

"Ugh... I think were done for, Pat." Mai moaned sadly.

"No... I got a plan." We got together, and I whispered it in her ear. "Oh, yeah..." she said.

"Okay, I draw!" I shouted.

'C'mon, be a monster that can defeat _Solar Flare Dragon_...' I thought, and then switched to speech:

"I set a monster facedown, and I attack _Thestalos _with _Black Luster Soldier_!"

My Warrior destroyed Vulcan's only other Pyro, besides his _Dragon_, easily.

**Vulcan's LP: 800.**

"That's all." I said. I winked at Mai.

"Okay, then. I pass this turn." she said after her Draw Phase.

"Hmm. How sad. It's my turn." Poseidon said cockily.

"Okay! I attack Pat's monster with _MK-3_!"

More torpedoes headed my way, revealing my facedown monster.

"N-no... I-It can't be..."

"MY _MAN-EATER BUG_! HAHAHAHA!" I roared as a faint, dark green bug with a mantis-like look appeared and shattered.

"I can destroy a monster on the field, and I choose... _Solar Flare Dragon_!"

The bug reappeared and sliced up the above with extremely long claws, and disappeared again.

"Aw, no!" Poseidon cried. "Fine, I end my turn."

"Then it's my move..." Vulcan said, drawing a card from his deck, which had become a lot smaller.

"I set one card and end my turn..." A facedown S/T Card appeared, and my move began.

After I drew, I said: "Now, observe as I make one of the final moves! I summon _Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight _from my hand, since it's the only one in my hand." After a placed down an orange effect monster, a knight on a purple horse with gold and blue head armor, wearing red, blue, and yellow armor, with two red lances in hand, appeared beside my _Soldier _in attack mode!

"Now, I switch my other monster to defense!"

My _Black Luster Soldier _raised its shield.

'NO! I need him in attack too!' Vulcan shouted in his mind.

"And now, _Gaia_, attack _Poseidon_'s monster with Swift Spiral Shaver!"

My _Knight _dashed over to Poseidon's monster, and slashed through it.

**Poseidon's LP: 0000**

"**_NOOOO! I LOSE!_**" he screamed angrily.

"Phew... There goes our worst problem. That concludes my turn. Take it, Mai."

"Gladly." Mai drew a card from her Disk.

'_Trap Jammer_!' she thought.

"Okay, I'm summonin' a _Harpie Lady _in attack mode..." **1300/1400. **"...And then, I activate the Spell Card _Heavy Storm_, which destroys all Spell and Trap Cards on the field!" Mai slid a green Spell Card from her hand onto her Fight Disk, and it appeared on the field. From it came a, well, a heavy storm, which destroyed all the cards on the field, _Molten Destruction _included.

"NO!" Vulcan cried out after the storm and card faded from view.

"Sorry, Vulcan, but that's how it goes. I attack your Life Points directly with _Harpie Lady_!" Mai continued.

Her Winged-Beast monster flew over to its opponent and slashed him.

**Vulcan's LP: 0000.**

Winners: MAI AND ME!

"No... We lost our only Star Shards... Aw, man!" Poseidon and Vulcan whined as we all recollected our Decks and put our Disks on Standby.

"According to tournament rules, you two hafta give us your rarest cards and Star Shards, one each because that's what was wagered." Mai said sternly as she bent down to them.

"But we... AWWW..." Vulcan moaned. They both presented us with a blue Shard and a red Shard, the Sapphire Star Shard and Ruby Star Shard.

"Your rarest cards!" I scolded.

Out of their decks came two Ultra Rare cards, both monsters. One was a WATER-Aqua and the other a FIRE-Pyro. On the water, there was a male mermaid. He had a long white beard, a muscular bare chest (It's a MAN, not a WOMAN!), and a golden fish tail. He had a metallic gold trident, and the sea background was metallic.

The other one was a human, a male, engulfed in holographic red flames. He had fiery orange and yellow hair, which was also holo.

The man-maid card (Oh, how very punny.) had the name _Neptune-Lord of the Sea _and the other was entitled _Hephaestus-Lord of the Fire_.

"Hmm... Interesting. While your names are the same as the Greek god Poseidon and the Roman god Vulcan, these monsters are the opposite of your name heritage. Uh, I can use both. What about you, Mai?" I asked, placing _Triton _in a black card box around my waist.

"No. You can have it."

She put it into my hand, and I slipped it in the same box.

"Vulcan, Poseidon, I promise I'll put these cards to good use."

"Thanks, Pat." they both replied. The two walked off, out of site.

"Two down... Eight to go." Mai said to herself.

"And I can't wait 'till our next duel! YEAH!" I cheered.

PM: Oh, yeah. Now that was a long duel. If anyone is wondering, I italicize the names of cards because they are all titles, but NO MORE! TOO MUCH WORK! R&R.


	3. Draconic Doom Pt 1

**Chapter 2: Draconic Doom Pt. 1: Red-Eyes Black Madness!**

The next day of the tournament, Mai and I started early to challenge someone for Shards. But before we could, a twosome challenged _us_! One was a boy, the other a girl, both about five feet tall and 14 in age. The girl had sparkling red eyes (Somehow.) and pitch-black hair, wearing black pants, a black shirt, black shoes, and black gloves. The boy had shiny black eyes and deep red hair, wearing the same clothes as his partner, only red.

"We hereby challenge you two to a duel!" they both shouted.

"Riiiiiiiight... And who are these pipsqueaks?" Mai asked no one in particular.

"Uh oh... I recognize the girl. Her name is Betty. She uses a Dragon Deck." I gulped. "I fought her in the finals of the DC Championship 2005."

"A Dragon Deck?"

"That's right! And I've come to exact my revenge on Pat for making me lose! My partner, Drake, and I wager two Shards and our two rarest cards each!"

"I might as well... Sorry if this is a waste of time, Mai." I said.

"No prob'." We readied our Fight Disks.

Setup: Mai and I vs. Betty and Drake. 

**First Move: Drake**

**No Time Limit!**

**Drake's, my, Mai's, and Betty's LP: 4000**

_**DUEL COMMENCE!**_

"I make the first move!" Drake shouted as we all drew five cards. Drake drew, and began his turn and the duel.

"I summon Luster Dragon (Told ya I quit italics!) #1 in attack mode!"

Onto a monster space came a yellow Normal card, and on the field appeared a blue dragon with slim, scythe-shaped wings, large gray fangs (Especially the last two, which came out of its mouth!), light blue claws, and a dirt yellow belly. **1900/1600.**

"Then I set a card facedown. I end my turn!" Drake shouted.

I went next. I drew a card from my deck and added it to my hand. I was running a Magician Deck today.

"I summon Ebon Magician Curran in attack position, and I equip it with Trial of the Princesses, and I set one card on the field, ending my turn." A tiny girl magician with blond hair and a pink wand in formal black attire with white lace, a green ribbon, and green designs on it appeared. Her normal stats were **1200/0**, but because of Trial of the Princesses, it was **2000/0.**

Mai went next, drawing a card. "I place one monster facedown, and that's it." A horizontal card appeared on the field.

"I'm last!" Betty shouted. After drawing a card, she called out: "I summon a Luster Dragon #1 of my own!"

Two Luster Dragons were on the field now. **1900/1600.**

"My move again." Drake said.

"I sacrifice my Luster Dragon for its counterpart, Luster Dragon #2!"

1 Luster Dragon disappeared, and a bigger, greener one took its place. On its back were thicker wings and emerald shards, and upon its head were horns, colored yellow. It had an overall majestic look. **2400/1400.**

"Now, Luster Dragon, attack Pat's Ebon Magician!"

Drake's monster launched a blast of green energy from its mouth at my magician. But I had a plan...

"CHAIN! I play my facedown Rush Recklessly, which gives Curran a total of 2700 ATK, meaning your monster is destroyed, and you lose 300 LP!" My facedown card was revealed. It had a red wild boar rushing at something. Drake's Dragon was destroyed!

**Drake's LP: 3700.**

Suddenly, my Magician began to glow in black light, and disappeared.

"What happened? Pat's monster had 300 more ATK than Luster Dragon #2! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Mai cried out.

"It's what I did, Mai. See, when Ebon Magician Curran is equipped with Trial of the Princesses and it destroys a level five or higher monster, from my hand or deck, by Tributing the equip card and the monster to bring out a more royal version! I Special Summon from my hand Princess Curran!"

Onto the field came Curran, only with a wider skirt, a golden and red staff with a blue sphere, and a mushroom-design cap. **2000/0.**

"I end my turn..." Drake muttered.

"My move!" I shouted. As soon as my card was drawn, Curran's staff began to glow red, and it unleashed a red orb onto Betty, causing LP damage!

**Betty's LP: 3400.**

"What the!" she cried.

"My Princess's effect kicked in. During my Standby Phase, if my opponent has a monster on their side of the field, they lose 600 LP for each one. Now, let's see... I set one monster facedown, and now I attack Drake directly!"

Curran let loose another red orb of energy, which blew up in Drake's face, ha-ha!

**Drake's LP: 1700.**

"That's all." I said. Mai took control. She drew a card from her deck, and shouted: "I summon my Cyber Harpie Lady and I flip summon my Lord of Dragons!" Upon the field appeared Mai's Cyber Harpie, and from a horizontal card appeared a person in a brown robe held together with a yellow bone-like material. The human's suit had a hood that looked very draconic, two high blue collars, and claws on the ends of the arms. (Cyber H) **1800/1300. **(Lord of D.) **1200/1100.**

"Next I activate the Flute of Summoning Dragon, which allows me to summon up to two dragons from my hand. I summon Harpie's Pet Dragon!"

Lord of D. blew on a golden flute with a dragon head, which brought forth an orange-skinned dragon with a black head and a gold chain on its neck, a yellow belly, dark gray claws, and spikes on its head with flaps of yellow skin between them and the head. **2000/2500.**

"And because Cyber Harpie is treated as Harpie Lady, my Dragon gains 300 ATK!"

(Harpie's Pet Dragon) **2300/2500.**

"Now, I attack Drake's LP with Lord of D.!"

Lord of D. jumped over to Drake, who put his arms up to shield. But a slashing attack from the hologram brought down Drake's LP a lot.

**Drake's LP: 500.**

"And next, I'll have my Dragon finish him..."

"Mai, wait!" I shouted, causing her to stop what she was saying.

"What?"

"Don't finish him off yet. Why defeat our opponents when we can torment them for a while... Mweh-heh-heh-heh!"

"Aw... Fine! I end my turn."

"My turn, yay!" Betty cheered. She drew one card from her deck, and slapped it on her disk.

"I summon the Mystic Tomato in Attack Position!"

Onto the field appeared a tomato in a cartoon-like design, and an evil face. (Yellow eyes and a smirk) **1400/1100. **

"That's all I can do, except switching Luster Dragon to defense." Betty said in a clearly fake moan.

"That's it? AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! That's such a lame move; I can't believe I'm dueling you!" Mai laughed.

My eyes narrowed, and then closed. 'Don't be so sure, Mai. If her Tomato is killed in battle, then in just means she'll get a DARK monster on the field before her turn... She did that to me!' I thought, opening my eyes.

"My move!" Drake declared, drawing another card.

"Okay! I play the continual Spell Card Trap Fragrance!" Drake placed a green card onto his S/T zone, and it enlarged onto the field. It had the picture of a red Trap with red air puffing out of it. The red fog blew out over the field.

"What is this?" Mai asked, fear in her voice.

"We all can activate Traps from our hands now. Like this: I play Raigeki Break!" Drake shouted, playing a Trap.

"I discard one card from my hand to destroy 1 monster on the field, and I choose Pat's Princess Curran!" he continued, discarding the necessary amount. A thunderbolt lashed out at my Princess, destroying it.

'Why'd he do that...? Unless... He plans to summon a lot of monsters, and when Pat's turn came, his monster would inflict enough damage on Drake to destroy him!' Mai thought.

"I summon Luster Dragon 1."

The monster Drake had earlier reappeared onto the field. **1900/1600.**

"Next, I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master, increasing my LP by 1000." **Drake's LP: 1500.**

"And then, I activate the Spell Card Polymerization!" Drake held out a card with two orange organisms bending so they touched each other.

"I send from my hand to the Grave Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 and 2..." Drake then held out two monsters, both dragons with clawed wings and large mouths, #1 blue and 2 red.

"To form this Fusion Monster: Fortress Guard Dragon!"

All three cards were placed in the discard pile, or the Graveyard as you mortals call it, and a purple Fusion Card was slapped onto Drake's Disk, and a new monster appeared on the field. It looked like its Fusion Materials, only it was purple, and the claws were larger. **2450/2400.**

"Wow. That's more powerful." Mai said, her eyes enlarging from her head, looking cartoony.

"If you love that, you'll adore this! My new monster has a special ability: I can Special Summon one Dragon Monster from my hand as long as I inflict over 500 points of damage to one of my opponents by attacking with it. I can't Normal Summon or Set monsters with it on the field, either. And I can only Special Summon once by its effect during the duel. Okay. I attack Mai's Cyber Harpie with Luster Dragon, and I attack her Dragon with mine!"

Drake's Luster Dragon unleashed a green bolt at her Harpie, destroying it and 300 of her Dragon's ATK.

**Mai's LP: 3900.**

(H's P D) **2000/2500.**

And then Drake's other monster unleashed several red fireballs, which blew up Mai's Harpie's Pet Dragon.

**Mai's LP: 3450.**

Mai grunted out from the LP loss.

"That'll be all. Your move, Pat."

'Hmph, you'll regret that, fool!' I shouted in my head. I drew a card from my deck.

"Hm... I place two cards facedown, and one monster facedown." I put two cards on my S/T Zone, and one monster down.

"Your turn, Mai."

She drew a card. "This is it." she said to herself. "I set one card onto my S/T zone, and then I summon this: my second Cyber Harpie!"

Another Cyber Harpie Lady came upon the field. **1800/1300.**

"I attack Mystic Tomato!" she shouted. Cyber Harpie flew over to the Plant, and sliced it up!

**Betty's LP: 3000.**

"Hmm, you've activated my monster's ability! I..."

"Yeah, I know." Mai mumbled. "You can Special Summon a Dark Attribute monster from your hand or deck with 1500 or less attack."

"Right. I choose... Red-Eyes Black Chick!"

"HUH?" Mai cried.

A small black dragon with red eyes and silver horns on its head in a red egg appeared. **800/500.**

"Isn't he cute?" Betty said in a loving tone, drawing out the "u".

"No."

"GRR! It's my move!" Betty growled, anger on her face.

"She did this to me..." I sighed.

"By sending my cute Red-Eyes Black Chick to the Grave, I can summon its adult form to the field!"

The aforementioned monster vaporized, and a huge black shape appeared in its place. It soon took the form of a very evil-looking dragon, with larger and sharper horns and wing tips, razor-like teeth, crystal red eyes, and long claws, as well as a long tail. It shrieked like a hawk.

"Meet... THE RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON! _HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!_" Betty roared with "semi-evil and maniacal" laughter. **2400/2000.** (As if I don't do that often enough around here!) Mai gasped with shock and Drake smirked...

"I knew it." I said softly, no fear in my voice. My eyes had narrowed enormously...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

PM: Yes, that's the same "To Be Continued" on the show. Now, I would like to point out that Trap Fragrance, Fortress Guardian Dragon, and maybe other cards in this article belong to me! YOU MUST ASK TO USE THEM! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!


	4. Draconic Doom Pt 2

**Draconic Doom Pt. 2: Meet the Red-Eyes Opposite!**

"YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT MY RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Betty laughed.

"Grr..." Mai growled.

I was silent...

"NOW, I attack Mai's little Lord of D. with Red-Eyes! INFERNO FIRE BLAST!"

From her black-bodied dragon's mouth came a ball of fire, which blasted onto Lord of D.!

**Mai's LP: 2250.**

Betty ended her turn, giving Drake the right to draw.

"I attack Mai's Cyber Harpie with my dragon!"

Drake's monster, Fortress Guard Dragon, unleashed a fury of fire blasts.

"Oh, yeah? I activate Negate Attack from my hand!" Mai shouted, holding out a _trap._

"What!"

"You forget that Trap Fragrance affects all of us, Drake? You played it!"

A barrier negated Drake's attack.

"You saved yourself this time..." he muttered.

"MY MOVE!" I shouted, drawing a card with visible gusto.

"Skilled Dark Magician? Aw, phooey! I set one monster and end my turn." I said.

"Well, it's my turn then." Mai looked at her card. 'Ooh... This will be good.' she thought.

"I set a monster and that's it from the Hot Department. Now over to the Peanut Gallery." Mai taunted.

"GRR! I'LL SHOW YOU!" Betty growled loudly, withdrawing a card from her deck.

"I sacrifice Luster Dragon 1 to summon this monster: the Red-Eyes Black Crocodile!"

A red-eyed black crocodile replaced Luster Dragon. **2300/1900.**

"And, it has an effect. When Tribute Summoned successfully, I can switch the position of the bottom card and top card of my deck!" Betty did accordingly.

"And, I can look at the top two cards after this done, as long as I show them and pay 500 LP."

**Betty's LP: 2500.**

The two top cards were... first a Spell, Mountain, and then a continual Trap called Slice an' Dice. Whenever someone plays Graceful or Skull Dice, or uses Dice Jar, the outcome of the die does its regular effect plus it destroys all monsters on the field with the same level as the die's outcome. If it was six, then all monsters of Level 6 and up were destroyed.

The two cards were placed back on the deck.

"And now, my Dragon, attack Mai's monster!"

Betty's Red-Eyes Black Dragon unleashed a fiery doom to Mai's sole monster. It wasn't revealed.

"And now, Crocodile, destroy the rest of her Life Points!"

Her Crocodile summoned a wave, charging Mai.

"I don't think so! I play Mirror Wall, which weakens your monster by half its ATK!"

(REBC) **1150/1900.**

"My Crocodile!"

"And, your attack is stopped."

"I'll get you back Mai..." Betty growled.

"I think it's my move." Drake said, drawing a card.

A wide smirk appeared on Drake's face. "Heh-heh-heh... There it is." he said quietly.

"I play this card: Remove Trap! It eliminates one Trap from the game." Drake held up a Spell Card, which destroyed Mai's Mirror Wall.

"And now... I attack Mai directly with my Fortress Guard Dragon!"

"Oh no!" Mai screamed as a fury of fireballs came at her.

_Boom!_

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mai cried out as her Life Point meter dropped to zero.

**Mai's LP: 0000.**

Betty and Drake laughed loudly.

"No...! I can't... lose... No..." Mai moaned, holding her head.

"Mai..." I sighed.

"MAI! I'm still in this. I will win!"

"Huh? You sure?"

"Yeah. I am. So, Drake. You just made Mai lose over 500 LP. Go ahead and bring it off!" I shouted.

"Bring it _on._ And, by the way, I'm surprised you remembered that if someone suffers 500 or more points of damage from my Fortress Guard Dragon, I can summon a Dragon from my hand. But enough blabbing." Drake took a card from his hand.

"This is the one card I'll summon by my monsters effect during the duel... First, by the monster's effect, I must give up two of my monsters." Drake's Luster Dragon and Fortress Guard Dragon disappeared.

"And then, I summon one of the most powerful dragons out there! I play..." Drake slapped an effect monster on his disk.

On the field materialized a dragon. It had the same shape as Betty's Red-Eyes Black Dragon but its wings and fore claws were more fearsome and sharp. Plus, its eyes were _black_, and its body was _red!_

"...**_THE BLACK-EYES RED DRAGON, THE LAST DRAGON YOU'LL EVER SEE!_**" Drake roared.

(BERD) **2700/2300.**

"Oh boy..." I moaned, seeing the large dragon in front of me.

PM: That's all, folks. R&R!


	5. Draconic Doom Pt 3

**Draconic Doom Pt. 3**

**My LP: 4000.**

**Drake's LP: 500.**

**Betty's LP: 2500.**

I could tell the duel was coming to a close... _For them! _I had 1000 more Life Points than their combined amount, but still... What could that Black-Eyes Red Dragon thing do?

"Since I already attacked, I guess it's your turn, Pat. Not that it matters." sneered Drake.

"Grr..." I growled, and then drew. "You dare insult _me_, you impudent, insolent, idiotic imbecile!" Then I looked at the card I was holding. "Perfect..."

I placed the card on the field after placing my other two in the Graveyard. "I tribute my facedown monsters to summon this: Dark Magician! And then I play my facedown card, Knight's Title!"

A magician in a dark purple outfit holding a green magic staff appeared (**2500/2100.**) as one of my other cards revealed itself. It was a picture of a shield, with two swords around it.

"By tributing my Dark Magician, I can summon the DARK MAGICIAN KNIGHT!"

Dark Magician was modified with a glow, and he reappeared in a more knightly uniform, and a sword. **2500/2100.**

"And since I Special Summoned it successfully, I can destroy one card on the field! And I choose..." I began to say something when Drake interrupted.

"HA! I'm afraid your effect won't work on my Dragon! One of its abilities is that Monster and Spell effects don't affect it, as long as the effect _directly _affects it!"

'Good thing Raigeki is banned then...' Drake thought.

"I didn't say _your_ dragon, Drake. I'm destroying Betty's Red-Eyes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

My new mage's sword began to flash green, and with a single swipe, her Red-Eyes Black Dragon was vanquished.

"MY RED-EYES!" screamed Betty.

'Yes! Maybe he _can _still win!' Mai cheered in her mind.

"And now, my faithful Knight, DESTROY BETTY'S CROCODILE!"

Another green glow emitted from DMK's sword, and it shot a green energy beam at Red-Eyes Black Crocodile, destroying it.

**Betty's LP: 1350.**

"And lastly, I'll place one card facedown. That'll be all." I slipped a card onto the S/T zone on my Fight Disk.

"You'll pay, Pat..." Betty muttered in a dark voice. "I dueled you so I could avenge my previous loss! I WILL NOT LOSE AGAIN!" She drew a card from her deck, and by drew I mean nearly _ripped it out._

"Aha... This will do nicely. I set one monster facedown, and then another card facedown! Go, Drake!"

"Gladly." Drake drew a card out. "Since by now I know you, I won't attack you, Pat. So, I pass the rest of the turn."

'Must be afraid... Man, I love bluffs.' I thought smugly. I didn't have anything to protect my monster. As I drew, I saw the card was rather handy, and I placed it facedown.

"Alright, I attack Betty's facedown monster! Go, Dark Magician Knight!"

My Knight slashed at my opponent's facedown card, and it was an insect with very large eyes, and dragonfly-like wings. In fact, the whole body was like a dragonfly.

"HA! You destroyed my Flying Kamakiri #1! Like with my Mystic Tomato, I can summon a WIND monster with 1500 or less ATK! So... I bring you my Armed Dragon LV3!"

The big insect was replaced with a baby-like Dragon, with an orange and brownish-gray colored body. **1200/900.**

"Oh no!" I cried out in shock.

"And since you can't do anything else, my turn can begin." Betty smirked as she drew her next card.

"Now, I can Special Summon Armed Dragon LV5 by sacrificing my LV3!"

Armed Dragon LV3 began to mutate into a much larger Dragon, one with several spikes running down its red back, and the tail of this creature had sharp weaponry on it. And lastly, several portions of the body were colored gray. **2400/1700.**

"Next, I activate Level Up! which changes level five to SEVEN!"

Betty held out a card with a small falcon-like creature transforming into a misty, more fearsome creature, and Armed Dragon LV5 became LV7! It had an axe-like chin, and thousands more sharp objects on its body, as well as sharper wings. **2800/1000.**

"Oh, man..." I gasped, seeing the incredibly large Dragon in front of me.

"Now I summon The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave!"

A green crocodilian dragon appeared on the field. **1300/2000.**

"I guess I'd better not attack you, Pat. Your turn, Drake." Betty said.

Drawing a card from his disk, Drake called out: "This time, I'll attack you, Pat! HA-HA!" He looked at the card he was holding now.

"Aha... I activate the card Release and Regain! I remove from two to five monsters from play in my Graveyard to regain the amount times 900, and I'm removing three, giving me 2700 more!" Several misty shapes flew from Drake's Graveyard, and he placed three cards on the ground.

**Drake's LP: 3200.**

"And now, Black-Eyes Red Dragon! Attack Pat's Dark Magician Knight!"

Releasing a white-hot blast of fire with a roar, the super-strong monster unleashed its attack.

"HA! Activate Magic Cylinder!" I yelled, revealing a facedown trap. Two gold, red, and shiny cups appeared, redirecting the attack at Drake!

**Drake's LP: 600.**

"GRR!" he growled.

"I take it that that's it from the weird department. HA-HA-HA!" I laughed, drawing from my deck.

'Oh, yeah... This card is awesome! When used, it can resurrect a monster from the Graveyard if it's a Spellcaster, at the cost of 150 Life Points!'

"I activate Magic Revival! By paying 150 Life Points, I bring back... MY DARK MAGICIAN!"

As I placed the Spell on my S/T zone, a purple coffin appeared on the field, and from it came the purple-robed mage. **2500/2100.**

**My LP: 3850.**

"Next..." I began after discarding the used card, "I summon a card that is a favorite among a certain blond top-ranking duelist... Time Wizard!"

With the placement of an orange effect monster, a clock-like wizard with a clock-ended staff and blue cape appeared. **500/400.**

"Now I activate its ability... A coin gets flipped, and if its heads and I choose heads, all your monsters are destroyed. If I call wrong, mine are destroyed, and I lose half of their combined attack strength. And I call... TAILS!"

A golden coin appeared on the field with a tail and head on it, which flipped about. The coin landed on... _TAILS! _All monsters on Betty and Drake's side of the field were annihilated.

"But that's not all that happened..." I said. My Dark Magician exploded, and a new monster reappeared. It was an older version of the Dark Magician, in a larger purple robe, and having a brown staff, embedded with an emerald at the tip. **2800/3200.**

"I can also place a Spell Card in my hand from my Deck!"

I looked through the many cards, and chose one, then shuffled my deck.

"It's been fun, you two... But the duel ends here. First, I attack Drake with Dark Magician Knight!"

The aforementioned magician's sword began to glow green, and a large beam shot out towards Drake, depleting his Life Points.

"NO!" he screamed.

**Drake's LP: 0000.**

"And next, I attack Betty with my Dark Sage!"

The Dark Sage unleashed a green-colored blast onto Betty from the emerald embedded in his staff, which drained out her LP.

**Betty's LP: 0000.**

Winner: ME (And Mai)!

"Looks like I won!" I cheered. All holograms faded out, and all cards were returned to their respective decks.

"Cark Keys and Rare Cards, please." I said.

Betty uttered a growl as she gave me one Card Key and a card known as Armed Dragon LV10. It was more fearsome and had even more sharp objects than LV7!

Drake also gave me a Card Key, and his Black-Eyes Red Dragon.

"Hmm... Here, Mai!" I shouted, throwing her one of the two Keys.

"The way you duel Pat... Where do you get that power?" Drake asked me.

Turning my head to the sky, I replied simply.

"...Somewhere... Uh, anyway... Since you two are out of the tournament, if you'd like, you can come with us. If you do, I could give you a Limited Edition of your card back... _Betty._" From my pocket I pulled out a shinier copy of Armed Dragon LV10, in a solid plastic card protector.

"Really, Pat...?" she mumbled.

"Eh, sure!"

"YAY! THANK YOU!"

She jumped over and threw her arms around my neck, making a red anger cross pop up on Mai's head.

"Alright, we'll have no more of that!" she shouted.

"Yes, do get off. _Please!_" Our new female partner let go.

"I can help you both out with your decks, too." I said generously.

"Alright!" Drake cried out happily.

"Yes!"

So with two new people in tow, Mai and I walked off to find our next challenge.

"Hey, don't think I'm forgiving you for those two losses you've handed me!" Betty shouted at me.

"Oh, come on..."

"Kidding, kidding..."

PM: I know that a wait as long as it's been for something this short is pointless, but I've been working on other stories and things. R&R


	6. How to Defeat a Duo of Warriors

PM: If anyone has had trouble beating Warrior Decks, this Chapter will help. I've had the same displeasure of being defeated by Warriors...

**How to Defeat a Duo of Warriors**

It was still the same day that Betty and Drake had joined us. I had added awesome cards their decks tostrengthen them up, including Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and Inferno Fire Blast for Betty, and Lord of D. and Flute of Summoning Dragon for Drake.

"Hmm... What deck will I use next...?" I pondered as I looked through several Deck holders. We decided to stop and take a break in a small park.

"I've used my Magician and my Warrior Deck, and my Fairy Deck trashed Joey when I first met him..."

"_You _have a Fairy Deck?" asked Mai, who was sitting next to me. She had her left arm around me, which I did _not_ like. Kind of. A little bit. As much as a snowflake has height...

"And you say you're some totally evil person!"

"Grr... Mai, would you oyster up? I do not like you talking that way about me!"

"Clam up. And I'm not making fun of ya!" Mai giggled.

"Ugh..." I sweat dropped. Finally, I decided on one of my favorite decks: my Machine Deck. For my favorite decks, I put holes in the center and covered them up with a clear object to see the rarest card on the bottom. The card in the Machine deck that was visible was a card I had created: the Mechanical Mayhem Machine-XX057!

After that, we all walked around again, waiting for a challenge.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

And soon, we had found one. Both persons were male. One had blue eyes and blue hair coming down his face slightly, and wore a green vest over a purple t-shirt, black pants, and black shoes. The other had green eyes and blond hair up in an enormous "tower", you could say, which was about a foot in height. His attire consisted of a purple t-shirt, purple pants, and white sneakers with blue designs along the bottom and sides. And of course, they both had Fight Disks strapped on their left arms.

"HA! We challenge you to a duel." shouted the one with, uh... large hair, who also had a British accent. "My brother Mark and I, Alec, wager _two _rare cards and Card Keys from each of us!"

"Heh-heh... Nice hair, Alec." Mai said tauntingly.

"GRR! Don't insult the hair or I'll annihilate you even more!"

"Yadda-yadda-yadda. We accept your challenge, Alec. IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"

All four Fight Disks activated, and the Duel was on!

Setup: Mai and I vs. Alec and Mark. 

**First Move: Me (Finally!)**

**No Time Limit!**

**My, Alec's, Mark's, and Mai's LP: 4000**

_**DUEL COMMENCE!**_

"Let's go." I said as I drew five cards, as did everyone. I drew a sixth.

"Hmm... I place two cards facedown on the field, and then I summon my Oni Tank Prototype in attack mode!" I placed three cards onto my disk, and one of them materialized as a small, blue war machine with a large middle and two tanks for sides, and a red, evil face having twisting horns. It appeared with a burst of deep, evil laughter. **1400/1600.**

"And then, I can summon another monster called the Oni Tank T-34 into Defensive position because of its effect!" I put down another card from my hand, and a larger, green version of the Oni Tank Prototype appeared. Its face was red, and a missile launcher was on the top of the large Machine. **1400/1700.**

"It also gets a 300-point boost to both stats!" I added. **1700/2000.**

"That'll be all for you weaklings."

Alec scowled at this, and he drew a card from his Deck.

"Nice... I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight into attack mode!" Alec's first monster was a Warrior coated in black metal armor, also having sharp-ended shields on his arms for weapons. **1800/1600.**

"I attack Oni Tank Prototype!"

Gearfried jumped towards the large machine, but a strange shield stopped it.

"Huh?" Alec and Mark grunted.

"I activated Negate Attack! My Oni Tank is safe!" I shouted, and placed one of my facedown cards in the Graveyard.

"Grr... Your turn, Mark..." muttered Alec.

Mark drew from his deck, and declared:

"I set five cards on the field..."

He placed down that amount of Spell/Trap cards onto the corresponding zone.

"Whoa!" Mai exclaimed. "That's a lot to worry about!"

"And then, I can Summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight to Attack Position since I have no cards in my hand!"

A monster materialized on the field. It was a blue, gold, and white-clad knight holding huge, red, cone-shaped lances riding a purple horse. **2300/2100.**

"Oh, man!" Mai cried out once more.

"Oh, yeah, Mark? Activate Trap Hole!" I shouted, revealing my other facedown card. A hole appeared under Swift Gaia and claimed him.

"Grr..." growled Mark.

"Well, it's my move!" Mai drew a card.

"Hmm... I now Summon this: Harpie Lady 1!"

With the placing of an Effect Monster card, a purple-wearing female with yellow talons, green wings, and violet hair appeared. **1300/1400. **Its Attack then went up! **1600/1400.**

"Ha! All WIND monsters will gain 300 Attack Points thanks to my Harpie's ability! I set one card on the field, and end my turn."

My turn began, as usual, with a draw. "Perfecto! I summon the last Oni Tank monster: Oni Tank T-50!" Another war machine appeared, this time colored red with a green, madder face. Bazookas and machine guns were added to parts of it. **1600/1800.**

"And then, I play this Spell Card: Oni Tank Combiner! First, I pay 500 Life Points."

**My LP: 3500.**

"And then, if I Tribute all of the Oni Tank monsters, I can summon their ultimate form!" All three Machines exploded, and an ENORMOUS version of them put together replaced them.

"THE ONI TANK WAR MACHINE!"

**2700/2500.**

"I can't attack with it on my first turn using it. However, by discarding a card from my hand, I can inflict 600 points of damage to anyone's Life Points!" I did, and a blast from a large cannon hit Alec.

**Alec's LP: 3400.**

"I can still summon this: my X-Head Cannon!"

Another machine appeared. It was a floating one, with a mace-like bottom and cannons on the top part. **1800/1500. **

"And now, go Heavy Storm! I'm wiping out all Spells and Traps on the field!" I placed a Spell card in my Graveyard, and a storm blew away all other cards that weren't monsters.

"Da-da-da-da-d-dat's all, folks!"

It was Alec's move.

"Well, let's see... GRR! STUPID HAND! Can't do anything! I pass!" he shouted.

"Well, let's see what I can whip up..." Mark said.

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

Another black-metal-clad warrior appeared. **1800/1600.**

"And then I activate Release Restraint, a Spell card letting me summon a devastating monster, GEARFRIED THE SWORDMASTER!"

Gearfried began to glow white, and his armor disappeared. He was now a tanned man with long black hair, a muscular chest, a long sword, brown boots, and a brown skirt-like thing. **2600/2200.**

"Uh-oh." I groaned.

"And now, Gearfried... ATTACK MAI'S HARPIE!"

With one quick swipe of his sword, Gearfried the Swordmaster unleashed a beam of white energy that sliced through the body of Harpie Lady 1.

**Mai's LP: 3000.**

"Oh yeah? Well, now..." Mai drew a card. "It's my move! Time to unleash the power of some non-Harpie monsters in my deck! I summon this card: Piper of the Air – Wynn!"

With a burst of green light, a female monster appeared. She had long green hair, a white and green maid's dress, green eyes, and a green flute with many different curls and holes. She was in defensive position. **1100/1900.**

"And if ya think she's cute enough, then check out her ability. I get to play any monster from my hand that's a WIND Attribute, as long as it has less than 6 Stars. I also must pay 400 Life Points. So, I'm Special Summoning my Cyber Harpie Lady!"

A new feminine monster appeared, with long, red-violet hair, yellow talons, greenish-blue legs, and metal, purple armor on her upper body. **1800/1300.**

**Mai's LP: 2600.**

"I also Special Summon with Wynn's ability the Harpie Lady... 3!"

Another Harpie appeared, this time with a purple body, yellow feet and white claws, green wings, and "large", spiky blue hair. She let out a loud shriek. **1300/1400.**

**Mai's LP: 2200.**

"And last, I activate a favorite: Elegant Egotist! Since I played it with a Harpie Lady on the field, I can summon my fourth monster: Harpie Lady SISTERS!"

And then, three Harpie Ladies appeared, one with red, one with blue, and one with orange hair, each with yellow metal armor. **1950/2100.**

"And now... I call in one of my strongest monsters by tributing two of my WIND creatures: Simorgh Bird of Divinity!"

Wynn and Cyber Harpie Lady disappeared. A flash of green was seen, and from a sphere came a pair of green wings with golden, jagged things on it. And then, more came out. It was a guy in a big, green, feathery robe with a gold circle on his back, with yellow and orange flowing tail feathers, and yellow talons. **2700/1000.**

"Last, I play Rising Air Current, enhancing his Attack by 500 and Defense is lowered by 400!"

**3300/600.**

"ATTACK ALEC WITH DIVINE GUST!"

Simorgh opened his wings quickly, unleashing a powerful wind. It hit Alec, blowing him away somewhat.

**Alec's LP: 100.**

"I guess that's it." Mai smirked.

"Sweet turn, Mai." I complemented.

She turned away and blushed at the comment. "Uh... Thanks, Pat."

"And now, I'll continue this blitz of strong monsters with this monster: Victory Viper XX03!"

With a surge of silver energy, a gray jet fighter with a laser on the fuselage appeared. **1200/1400.**

"Strong monsters?! HA!" laughed Alec and Mark.

"And now, I activate the Spell card Aerial Battle Stations, so I can summon another card with Victory Viper in its name! Meet... The Victory Viper Supersonic!"

An aloft jet fighter colored black, with wings like a falcon's and an aerial torpedo on its bottom side appeared. **1300/1500.**

"And you see, here's the thing: my Victory Viper Supersonic here can attack twice per turn, since he's modeled after the fastest jet fighter airplane in the world. And, if he needs backup, he can call in yet ANOTHER Victory Viper monster! So, from my _deck_, using his ability, I summon the last Victory Viper: VICTORY VIPER STEALTH FIGHTER!"

Another mechanical airplane monster appeared. It was bigger than XX03 or Supersonic by a bit, with sharp, extremely pointed-back wings, with a shaded windshield, and vertical stabilizers with a V-shape. **1400/1600.**

"Well, now... My next move is this: putting a Spell from my deck into my hand. Stealth Fighter lets me do this." I looked through my deck, found the PERFECT Spell, and put it in my hand, after shuffling my deck.

"And now... I play the Spell I added to my hand. Alec and Mark... Meet the normal Spell card Mechanical Fusion! I remove from play three Machine monsters on m side of the field to summon ANY Fusion Machine monster I want, regardless of conditions. So... I tribute my Victory Vipers to summon their ultimate form..."

Victory Viper XX03, Stealth Fighter, and Supersonic disappeared, and an eerie black glow replaced them.

"Now... Meet my ultimate Machine monster... MECHANICAL MAYHEM MACHINE-XX057!"

From the swirling black thing, a low drone was heard. From it, a very large airplane appeared. It was sky blue, with a few white blotched on the bottom side for camouflage, and with a black top. Its wings were almost completely a straight line, long and with missile launchers on the bottom, and the stabilizers in the back had infrared heat-seeking missiles, prepared for launch. **3000/3200.**

"Using one of his abilities, I pay 1500 Life Points to destroy every monster on the field but him."

**My LP: 2000.**

XX057 unleashed a barrage of missiles at all monsters and destroyed them, even Mai's.

"Sorry, Mai. Anyway, next we move on to another ability! I can inflict damage equal to the number of Machines removed from play there are, and inflict that number times 750 damage upon someone. So, _Mark _loses 2250 Life Points!"

Another barrage of missiles went flying towards Mark and hit.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" he screamed.

**Mark's LP: 1750.**

"Next, I activate the Spell card Life Point Transfer. If someone just lost points, I get the same number back. So, I'd get 2250. But, I must halve it. So, I get 1125."

**My LP: 3125.**

"Weird number, eh?" I chuckled, with a smirk. "And now, I activate my monster's last ability... Remove from play all the cards in my Grave..."

From my Graveyard, I took every monster destroyed and put it in the out of play zone.

"...To destroy Mechanical Mayhem Machine and inflict upon everyone's Life Points the amount of Attack Points he had."

The large aerial fighter exploded, and the burst of fire inflicted 3000 points of damage onto Mai, Alec, Mark, and me.

**Mai's LP: 0000.**

**Alec's LP: 0000.**

**Mark's LP: 0000.**

**My LP: 125.**

Winner: ME AND MAI!

Our decks were all reshuffled and stuff, and Alec and Mark walked up to Mai and me.

"Nice duel, guys. You whooped us bad." Mark said.

"Yes, I agree." Alec added. They held out their rarest cards; Alec had Gilford the Lightning and Gearfried the Swordmaster, Effect Monsters, and Mark had Gilford the Legend and The Fiend Megacyber, the same. Two Card Keys were also in each ones' hand.

"Well, guys... See ya!" Mai shouted after grabbing her Keys.

'Eight down, two to go!' I thought happily. I joined Betty, Drake, and Mai in rejoicing.

PM: Well, I know it was another long wait, but... Enough of that! WHO CARES ABOUT YOU LITTLE PEOPLE?! BESIDES ME?! ...Oh... Never mind. Forget I typed the above. Just R&R.

Also, a little typo. In The Tournament Begins chapter, I typed Star Shard instead of Card Key. Sorry about the inconvenience if anyone is confused.


	7. Some Duels Can Really Bug You Pt 1

**Some Duels can Really Bug You... Pt. 1**

It was the next day of the tournament. A new day, a new trial...

'Wonder what Yugi and Joey are up to...' I thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The above to people had already gotten their last Card Key!

"We did it, we did it, we really-really did it!" Joey sung, while hopping on one foot.

"Joey... Knock it off." Yugi groaned; sweat dropping at the idiotic display.

"Sorry, Yuge, but I just can't believe we really got all our needed Card Keys! We really did it! And that calls for another chorus!" The blonde resumed singing and hopping. "We did it, we did it..."

Meanwhile, behind a corner in a dark alley...

A person in a green robe with a hood over his head, and long green hair chuckled.

"Well, Pat... It seems those fools Joey and Yugi are ahead of you somewhat... Let's hope you catch up, for I wouldn't want the most valuable _member _to fall behind..." His voice was dark and evil. He held up a brown staff with a shining green jewel on the tip, and it unleashed a large glow, with the mysterious person laughing malevolently...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, back at our location...

A sudden impulse entered my mind, which lead a small green glow to emit from underneath my shirt.

"AAH!" cried out Mai.

"What the...?!" Betty and Drake cried.

"Oh, c'mon... Not now!" I mumbled quietly. "Sorry, guys, but I gotta go." I walked off swiftly.

'I've seen that glow before...' Mai thought, recalling certain events from before in her life...

I had gotten to a deserted alley with no one in it, and pulled out a small device from underneath my shirt, which looked like an elliptical cell phone, with a weird, green marking. It looked somewhat like a green star inside a circle.

I pressed a flashing button with the same marking on it, and from a speaker came the person's voice from the alley by Joey and Yugi.

"Yeah, Boss?" I said quietly, glancing left and right to make sure I was alone.

_Listen, Pat. That idiot Joey and the one called Yugi have already gotten their last Card Key! HURRY UP AND GET DONE!_

"I'm working as fast as I can, sir, but some duelists just won't duel me! They think I probably rigged my Fight Disk to allow Forbidden cards to be played!"

_I don't want your excuses, Pat. You may be the only and strongest duelist I have, but you sometimes make me think you're a... COMPLETE IDIOT!_

I gritted my teeth, and replied, "Fine. I'll force the next two chumps I see into a duel. Easy Keys."

_Good._

A ringing sound and click were heard, and the voice stopped.

"Man, he can get on my nerves... But since he gave me _that card_..."

0o0o0o0o0o0

I met up with Mai and the other two a second later, with Mai expressing how she was worried sick and thought something happened.

"Mai, shut up, will ya? Listen... Joey and Yugi have already secured their last Card Keys. We gotta find someone quickly and duel 'em. Otherwise..."

An annoying voice interrupted me.

"Ahem... Would you happen to be Pat?" the person said.

"Huh? Yeah, so what?" I turned to see someone who was approximately 15, but was very small, which gave me the impression he was about... Maybe, 10? He had a beetle-shaped head with light green hair in a bowl shape, with green eyes, and wore black shorts, sneakers with green on the sides, and a shirt with a black bug pattern on the middle, and large yellow glasses with a golden insect in the center, holding the two lenses together. Also known as Weevil Underwood.

Behind Weevil was a person of about the same age and height, with brown hair flowing out from under a red cap with a white **DR **in a brown square with the **D **being reversed, a gray piece of hair in the middle, and gray eyes. He wore a green jacket over a yellow-green T-shirt, tan pants, and white sneakers with blue sides. AKA, Rex Raptor. Both he and Weevil had a Fight Disk strapped on their left arms.

"...Who are you two?" I asked, leading Rex and Weevil to fall down, with sweat drops.

"WE'RE TOP-RANKED DUELISTS! WEEVIL UNDERWOOD AND REX RAPTOR!" shouted Weevil.

"Oh... Who?" They fell over again.

"SHUT UP! WE WANNA DUEL YOU AND BEAT YA! And then get the respect we deserve!" Rex yelled, gritting his teeth.

"Kidding, guys. I know you. And Rex..." I turned to him with a smirk.

"Huh?"

"I AM SUCH A BIG FAN OF YOUR DINOSAUR DECK!"

"Uhh..." Rex sweat-dropped.

"But... You say you want to duel me? Well, then..." I readied my Disk. "It's time to duel!"

Everyone's Disks readied. "You sound just like Yugi!" Weevil groaned.

"What a flaw." I muttered.

"C'mon Pat! Squash that pest!" Betty cheered.

"Yeah! And Mai, annihilate that lizard!" Drake shouted.

"HEY! I'M NOT A PEST; I'M A BUG! Er... INSECT!" Weevil yelled.

"I AM NOT A LIZARD; I AM A DINOSAUR!"

"Shut up, you weaklings." I said sternly. "The wager is two cards and Keys per person."

"Okay, then!" Rex shouted.

Setup: I and Mai vs. Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor. 

**First Move: Weevil**

**No Time Limit!**

**Weevil's, my, Mai's, and Rex's LP: 4000**

_**DUEL COMMENCE!**_

"Alright. Prepare to get bugged!" Weevil sneered. Everyone drew five cards, and him another.

"Alright, I place one monster facedown and then another card. That'll be it."

A horizontal and vertical facedown card appeared.

"Well, then... My move!" I drew a sixth.

'Hmm..." I pondered, looking at the cards I held. 'I'm guessing that facedown monster of Weevil's is Man-Eater Bug, which will destroy a monster when flipped. So... Good thing I have this beauty.'

"Now activating a card known as Crush of Thunder! It's a continuous Spell card that lets me destroy one monster on the field as long as I have a Thunder-Type monster on the field, and pay 200 Life Points. I also can't use its effect on the first turn it's active."

"Well, you don't have any Thunder monsters on the field, Pat!" Weevil smirked.

"Not yet. But I will now... I summon my Thunder Bat!"

A crackle of lightning shone on the field, and from it came a shiny yellow bat with golden wings, fangs, and eyes. **1700/1700.**

"And last, I place this card facedown. Go, Mai." I said.

"Okay. My draw!"

Suddenly, my Thunder Bat began to glow a yellow color.

"What the heck?" Rex cried out.

"Oh, my Bat has a special ability. For every turn that goes by, excluding mine, he can inflict up to 500 points of damage to someone's Life Points. And it just so happens that I choose... **_MAI!_**"

"WHAT?! ME?!" Mai shrieked.

A blast of lightning hit her, which made her hair spike up a bit.

**Mai's LP: 3500.**

"I did that so I can play THIS!" I declared, and revealed a facedown card. It was a Trap, and on it was a purple lightning storm.

"It's called Dark Voltage, and has the effect of letting me use a card on my side of the field, regardless of conditions. But it'll only activate if me or in this case, my partner loses Life Points. Plus, it's a one-turn card. Anyway, I use my Crush of Thunder on Weevil."

**My LP: 3750.**

A beam of lightning hit Weevil's facedown monster. It was a dark green bug with silver claws and teeth.

"I knew it. Man-Eater Bug!" I smugly said.

"Grr..." Weevil growled.

"Okay, you may continue Mai."

"Fine, you SUICIDAL MANIAC!" yelled and angry Mai.

"I summon my Harpie Lady 2 into attack position."

A feminine flying beast with red hair, green wings, a purple and blue body, and yellow feet appeared. **1300/1400.**

"And next, I activate Elegant Egotist, which lets me summon Harpie Lady Sisters!"

Harpie Lady 2 glowed a green color, and three more Harpies appeared next to it, one with orange, one with blue, and one with violet hair. **1950/2100.**

"And I guess that'll be all..." Mai said as she placed the Elegant Egotist Spell in her Graveyard.

"Alright! It's time for some Dino action!" Rex shouted, drawing from his deck. "I summon my Gilasaurus in attack position!"

A dinosaur, one of the Raptor species to be accurate, appeared. It was orange with a white underside, and black stripes. **1400/400.**

"And it was a Special Summon, so I can summon another monster! It'll be... Another Gilasaurus!"

Another Raptor-like monster appeared. **1400/400.**

"Another Special Summon, people! So... By Tributing my two monsters, I call my Black Tyranno to the field!"

The two Gilasaurus disappeared, and were replaced by a huge, black tyrannosaurus rex with big, slicing teeth and red eyes appeared. **2600/1800.**

"Whoa..." Mai and I said in awe.

"And now, I'll activate Wasteland, my favorite Field Spell!"

Rex placed a Field Spell card onto the Field slot on his disk, and the surroundings of our duel field changed to a barren, dry plain with an ox's skull.

(Black Tyranno) **2800/2000.**

"And now, my prehistoric beast, attack Mai's weak Harpie Lady 2!"

With a loud roar, Black Tyranno dashed over to Harpie Lady 2 and smashed her with its foot.

**Mai's LP: 2000.**

"One more attack, and you're DONE!" Rex cackled.

"My turn! I summon my Metal Mantis in attack position!" Weevil said.

A metallic-colored mantis creature materialized. **1900/1600.**

"And now, I play my Equip Spell Laser Cannon Armor!"

A metal blaster with different colors and spikes on it materialized on Metal Mantis' left claw, enhancing its stats. **2200/1900.**

"And next, another Equip card: Chrome Cannon Blaster!"

Weevil's facedown card lifted up, and on Metal Mantis' right claw appeared a shiny silver cannon with a scope on it. (Metal Mantis) **2700/1900.**

"And now it's time for MY bug to be the one who squashes! Attack Pat's Thunder Bat!"

With a blast from its Chrome Cannon, Metal Mantis annihilated Thunder Bat.

**My LP: 2650.**

"Argh..." I snarled. "It's my turn!" With a quick swipe of my hand, I drew a card.

'Hmm... A tough monster on the right and left. What's worse is, my Crush of Thunder won't help me since I don't have a Thunder monster in my hand or anywhere but my DECK! Or... Graveyard...' I thought, when a solution to my dilemma popped up.

"I play Thunder Revival!"

I placed a Spell in my Graveyard, and said, "I can summon a Thunder monster from my Graveyard to the field now! So... Come on back, Thunder Bat!"

Thunder Bat reappeared. **1700/1700.**

"So... Now I activate my Crush of Thunder card again!"

**My LP: 2400.**

A blast of lightning shot at Black Tyranno, which made it explode.

"MY TYRANNO!" Rex cried out.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh... And now, I can attack you directly, Rex. But first... Does anyone feel a change in the air current? It's rising."

"What?" Weevil asked.

"Are you some meteorologist's robot or something?" inquired Rex.

"No. I said that because... I play the Field Spell Rising Air Current!"

"How cheesy..." Weevil groaned, with a sweat drop.

"Grr!"

The wasteland of a field, plus the Wasteland Field Spell were destroyed, and were replaced by white, fluffy clouds with some uplifting winds. This made a few point changes, to all WIND attribute monsters, that is.

(Thunder Bat) **2200/1300. **(Harpie Lady Sisters) **2450/1700. **(Metal Mantis) **3200/1500.**

"Heh! Thank you. My Metal Mantis is a WIND monster!" Weevil sneered, and ended with the annoying cackle of his... "HYO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!"

"Well, Weevil Under_wear_... You fail to see my next step. I activate Stop Attack, putting your Mantis into Defense position!"

I placed a Spell into my Graveyard, and Metal mantis' claws/cannons switched from a shooting position to a guarding one.

"Oh NO!" Weevil cried out.

"Now, Thunder Bat... THUNDER WING ATTACK!"

With its wings crackling golden with electricity, Thunder Bat encased itself with them, and when it opened them, they sent out a wave of lightning. It destroyed Metal Mantis in an explosion.

"MY MANTIS!"

"Now, for Main Phase Two... I can summon this: my Electrical Wire in defense mode!"

A coiled up copper wire appeared. **500/2000.**

"And here's his ability: one of you guys loses 500 Life Points for each Thunder card on the field, so Weevil, say goodbye to 1000 Points!"

Electrical Wire stretched out and attached to Weevil, jolting him with electricity.

**Weevil's LP: 3000.**

"Grr... YOU'LL PAY!" Weevil roared.

'And I have the perfect monster to take you out...' he thought, with a smirk. 'HYO-HO-HO-HO-HO!'

"Okay, now it's MY turn!" Mai shouted while drawing a card.

"Ah... I set this facedown, and then I summon Cyber Harpie in attack mode!"

A purple-metal-armor-clad female with golden talons, green wings, and reddish hair appeared on the field.

"And don't forget Rising Air Current!"

**2300/900.**

"Next, I equip it with two cards: Wing Whip and Fairy Meteor Crush!"

Two Spell cards were placed on two Spell card slots, and Cyber Harpie came to have a pink ribbon flowing around her form. **2600/1200.**

And, a red aura enveloped her.

"Since I have Fairy Meteor Crush on it, you guys lose the difference between its attack and your monster's defense when my Cyber Harpie is attacking a defense monster. Anyway... Now, my Cyber Harpie! Attack Rex directly!"

With a lash of its ribbon, Cyber Harpie whapped Rex to the ground.

**Rex's LP: 1400.**

"OW!" Rex cried out.

"And I guess I'll let Pat finish you both off, so my Sisters will attack Weevil directly!"

Harpie Lady Sisters flew at Weevil and slashed him furiously.

**Weevil's LP: 550.**

"Uh-oh..." he moaned. "REX! We're on the losing end now, so don't... mess... UP!"

"Fine, Mr. DUNG BEETLE!"

"Grr... I AM NOT A DUNG BEETLE!"

"Whatever... It's my turn!" Rex growled, drawing a card from his deck.

'Bingo! This Dino will put Mai and Pat on the losing end! And since Weevil and I have only a handful of Life Points left, the losing end for them will be LOSING! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!'

"Alright! I activate the Prehistoric Calling Spell card to summon a Dinosaur from my hand, as long as it's Level 6 or below! So..." Rex put a Spell in his Graveyard. "Meet Black-Eyed Plesio... LEVEL 6!"

A loud screech was heard, and seemingly from nowhere a large brown Plesiosaurus, a monster with a large body, four flippers, and a long neck with a strange silver spike on its head and large teeth rose from a pond of water. Its eyes were black. **2300/2000.**

"And here's its effect: your Spells and Traps don't work on it!" gloated Rex. "Anyway, I activate the Equip Spell Raise Body Heat!"

A small flaming aura surrounded Black-Eyed Plesio. **2600/2300.**

"And next, I use my last card in my hand: the Spell card Mystical Space Typhoon! So, bye-bye Rising Air Current!"

A blue storm erupted onto the field, and the rushing airstreams stopped.

(Thunder Bat) **1700/1700. **(Harpie Lady Sisters) **1950/2100. **(Cyber Harpie Lady) **2100/1600.**

"Now, my Plesiosaurus! Attack Thunder Bat!"

Letting loose a burst of fire, Black-Eyed Plesio destroyed Thunder Bat.

**My LP: 1500.**

"Grr..." I growled.

"Well, that's it! Go, Weevil!"

"Right!" Weevil drew a card.

"Perfect... I activate Mosquito's Swarm, which allows the summoning of two Mosquito Tokens!"

Four gray mosquitoes appeared on the field, with buzzing wings. **1000/500. **

"And so, I tribute the little things to summon... ULTIMATE INSECT LV5!"

The annoying blood-suckers disappeared, and what replaced them was a big insect with a strange, silver, cocoon-like shape with four sharp arms and two stingers coming from the tip of its body, four silver pinchers, and spikes all over its body. **2300/900.**

"Ew!" Mai shrieked in disgust.

"And now... I'll activate these two cards, both of them Level Up! I use them on my Insect, and since his field counts as mine _and _his, Rex's dinosaur, evolving them into Ultimate Insect LV7 and Black-Eyed Plesio LV8!"

Ultimate Insect grew to become a flying insect, with a still cocoon-shaped underbody, only red, with transparent wings and red wing coverings, a blue head, six blue legs, two red stingers, and a small red mouth. **2600/1200.**

And the Plesiosaurus beside it became even bigger, with more menacing black eyes and spikes around its neck and down its back. **2700/2400.**

"Oh... my..." I gasped in shock.

"EW...! I... HATE... BUGS!" Mai screamed out once again, followed with a groan.

As Ultimate Insect LV7 buzzed and Black-Eyed Plesio LV8 snarled, I pondered, still in shock:

'HOW ARE WE GONNA BEAT THOSE THINGS?!'

"HYO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!" Weevil cackled.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" laughed Rex in an evil manner.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

PM: Sorry I'm stopping it just when the action is getting good, but I decided to split this up. That way... THERE'S MORE SUSPENSE! GACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK!


End file.
